1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel and improved detent system for selectively releasably retaining relatively movable members in one or more predetermined relative positions.
2. Prior Art
Detent systems for selectively releasably retaining a pair of relatively movable members in one or more predetermined relative positions are known. Such systems ordinarily employ a detent element such as a hardened steel ball carried in a hole formed in one of the members. Either a leaf spring or a compression coil spring is provided to bias the ball toward engagement with one or more spaced ball-receiving formations provided on the other of the members.
Where a compression coil spring has been used to bias the ball, the member in which the ball and the spring are carried must be of relatively substantial thickness in order to define a closed-ended hole of sufficient length to receive the ball and the spring. Providing the mounting member with this substantial thickness often adds undesirably to the cost of the assembly, as does the relatively expensive process of accurately forming the required closedended hole.
Where a leaf spring has been used to bias the ball, some means must be provided for securing the leaf spring to the ball-carrying member. In many instances, the leaf spring has been riveted or welded in place, which procedure complicates assembly and adds to the cost of the system.
A problem common to almost all previous detent system proposals is that of obtaining access to the detent system components for service and replacement after extensive use. Most prior proposals require the disassembly of a substantial number of parts to obtain access to the ball detent and its biasing spring, and to permit their replacement.